


Merry Christmas Sylana:Part 1 of When the time is right....(ZaneChan)

by Glory_Games



Category: aphmau - Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:14:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29833773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glory_Games/pseuds/Glory_Games
Summary: FIRST POST
Relationships: Aarmau - Relationship, Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Kawaii~Chan/Zane Ro'Meave, Zanechan
Kudos: 1





	Merry Christmas Sylana:Part 1 of When the time is right....(ZaneChan)

It was December 3rd and Kawaii Chan Was worried about a gift To Zane and Aphmau’s mom, Zane and Kawaii Chan have been dating for 1 year now but it was hard to keep him a secret. Even though aph’s mom was friends with Zanes mom He wanted to keep her a secret to. Mostly because Slyana hate him because of the vandalism Incident. And because of his moms unwanted shipping. So they agreed to try to not meet often they scheduled there next date to be December 5th To give each other gifts and Kawaii Chan had only 2 days to get a gift Kawaii Chan has been living with aph and her mom for a few years now so slyana treated her like family so it was Important for Kawaii Chan to get a gift (And It had to be Perfect!) (The next day) ~~~Kawaii Chan’s POV~~~ I hated mornings But it was the last day I could get a gift for Zane so I had no choice I quickly Grabbed Zane’s Hoodie “He will never know about it hehe” I put on a pink skirt the hoodie was covering it though. I asked mom if I could have some money to go to the store she said yes, I was hoping to go to the flower shop To buy flowers for my mom. I heard Zane got a job at a shop but he said his shifts were 10:00 to 2:00 And it was barely 8:00 No way he was going to be here, I went to go to the mall and Stopped by a flower shop and looked around I bumped into one. “Oh my god I’m so sorry I should’ve looked where I was going” I look up and it was Zane. Zane: Oh sorry Nana What are you doing here? Nana: I was looking for flowers for my mom why are you here I thought your shift was 10:00 to 2:00 Zane: didn’t you read my text? 10:00 Am to 2:00 Pm Nana: Shoot sorry Zane: it’s ok Besides the chances one of our parents being here is 1 out of a million. Nana: Zane do you have red roses? Zane: Yeah follow me Nana follows him to The rose section* Zane: Here, Nana my break is in 20 minutes do you wanna hang out? Nana: Ok!

Part 1 of When the time is right...


End file.
